


I just want wake up from this nightmare

by Ayrwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Malinconico, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baci finti, fasulli, che nascondevano dietro l’ombra del tradimento e della menzogna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I just want wake up from this nightmare

Vorrei svegliarmi da questo incubo.  
Aprire gli occhi e scoprire di essere ancora lì, nel letto di quel motel, con te accanto che dormi così profondamente e terribilmente incollato al mio petto da farmi sorridere come una cazzo di adolescente alla sua prima cotta.  
Vorrei poter guardare ancora dentro i tuoi occhi, azzurri come il cielo senza nuvole e trovarvici ancora dentro l’ingenuità e la purezza di quell’angelo che mi hanno fatto perdere la testa e il cuore.

Ma sono sveglio purtroppo e questa qui è la fottuta realtà.  
Io sdraiato tra i sedili della mia macchina mentre tento di riaggiustarla neanche si trattasse di una questione di vita o di morte, Sam con le sue visioni della gabbia di Lucifero e poi te… Castiel, il nuovo Dio venuto a riportare questo mondo sulla retta via.

Ricordo bene con quanto astio e presunzione mi fissasti quel giorno in cui apristi le porte di quel fottuto purgatorio, facendoti una bella scorpacciata di anime. Le parole arroganti e piene di superbia che uscirono dalla tua bocca… quelle stesse labbra che fino a qualche settimana fa dicevano di amarmi e mi baciavano con foga ad ogni ora del giorno e della notte.

Baci finti, fasulli, che nascondevano dietro l’ombra del tradimento e della menzogna.  
Sai, speravo che tu fossi diverso Castiel ma come tutte le persone a cui ho donato il mio cuore, anche tu lo hai solo fatto ulteriormente a pezzi… Dio ma perché cazzo non mi sveglio da questo incubo.

Mi manchi cazzo!


End file.
